1. Field
Embodiments may relate to measuring an open circuit voltage (OCV) of a battery.
2. Background
Batteries are used in many of today's mobile electronic devices, such as cellular phones and laptop computers. The batteries may be rechargeable. The electronic devices may also be capable of utilizing AC power. The battery power is utilized when AC power is not convenient or is not available. Accurate information regarding a remaining capacity of the battery may be relevant.